The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by feeling-o'-stupidity
Summary: Songfic, Phineas recollects  the times he was where he is waiting now


Phineas was sitting on the bench at near the edge of Danville lake. He hadn't been here very often, he could only think of three particularly memorable times before this week

Phineas was 2 and a half, which he proudly told people correcting them if the forgot the half. Just two weeks ago his father had died. He was young but he was very understanding of what had happened, the normally bright smiling child was as depressed as a child could be, almost matching that of his mother. He hadn't smiled since his mom got the call and this just added to his mother's distress. She decided what was needed was a long walk. Somewhere along the way it almost became a run had Phineas not had to keep up. Somewhere in her mind she was hoping if she ran fast enough it would all go away. After getting good and lost she sat down on a bench and broke down. Through her sobs she heard a Hispanic voice say

"I know you want to see him Isa, I do too but we both know he's not coming back." She said it loudly trying more to convince herself than her daughter, but her raised voice and an understanding of what had been said caused the girl to start crying. She led her daughter to the bench and sat down, after a second she noticed Linda there.

"Oh I'm so sorry, her father left us and we've been a little shaken recently." She was about to cry but then noticed a hand on her shoulder

"My husband died a couple weeks ago, this is our son, Phineas." she went to point to Phineas but he was no longer next to her and next to the sobbing girl

"Its okay don't cry," he said trying to sooth the girl but the crying didn't slow "My daddy's gone too." He said sadly "My names Phineas whats yours?" he continued after a couple of seconds

"Isabella," she sniffled

"Wow, that's a really pretty name" he said Isabella looked at him and giggled, he saw this and something Linda could only hope for happened, he smiled

"Aye all of this and now we'll have to watch over these two all the time" Vivan said catching Phineas's infectious smile

"I'm pretty sure that they'll take care of each other." Linda said also with a smile

* * *

><p>13 years later to the day Phineas was walking with Isabella around the lake. Isabella was enjoying spending time with Phineas as she always did, but was a little curious as to why he had wanted to spend time with her. She had asked him about it a million times but he kept telling her "You'll see" which was mildly annoying, not that she could ever be mad at Phineas<p>

They continued walking with Isabella drifting into and out of Phineasland when Phineas said "Looks like we're here" Isabella looked around all she saw was the lake and old pine tree and a bench in front of the tree. All of a sudden it hit her and a huge smile broke onto her face she quickly ran around the tree and sat on the bench

"This is where you and I first met" she said squeakily, she had no idea why Phineas would bring her here but whatever the reason, even if it was none at all she was happy. He sat down next to her

"Its been 13 years since we met Isabella," he began "And I couldn't help but notice how great of friends we are and how much I enjoy spending time with you" _Wait a minute_ Isabella thought _Is he gonna say_ "I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?" she looked at him confused for a split second but immediately erupted with a "**YES!**"

* * *

><p>A year and a half after that Isabella brought him to the same spot, Phineas didn't know what for but this spot had left lasting memories every other time he was here so he didn't worry about it<p>

"Phineas us dating has been one of the best things that's every happened to me," Phineas was about to agree but something told him she had more to say "And every moment with you is exciting, but sometimes you seem so childish and immature," Phineas smile disappeared instantaneously "Its been great to spend time with you but everything you do is about fun and doing nice things for others and ever since we've been dating I haven't been part of the others. I don't need all of your attention but every now and then it would have been nice to get something to be recognized as serious by you, or have you surprise me with something _just_ for me." Phineas was a little confused

"Wait are you saying.."

"I'm breaking up with you" she finished and got up and walked away with only a single glance back at the man she had left broken on the bench

Phineas sat there until long after dark. He went home and sat in bed for a couple of hours before he thought/realized that if she changed her mind she might go back there he grabbed a larger jacket, a sleeping bag, a picture of Isabella, and all of his inventing money and ran back to the park bench. He didn't find Isabella there but he knew if she changed her mind, he would be here, waiting.

(Youtube link /watch?v=gS9o1FAszdk)

_Going Back to the corner_  
><em>Where I first saw you<em>  
><em>Gonna camp in my sleeping bag<em>  
><em>I'm not gonna move<em>

_Got some words on cardboard,_  
><em>Got your picture in my hand<em>  
><em>Saying, "if you see this girl<em>  
><em>Can you tell her where I am"<em>

_Some try to hand me money,_  
><em>They don't understand<em>  
><em>I'm not broke, I'm just<em>  
><em>A broken hearted man<em>

_I know it makes no sense_  
><em>But what else can I do?<em>  
><em>How can I move on<em>  
><em>When I'm still in love with you?<em>

_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
><em>And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be<em>  
><em>Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet<em>  
><em>And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street<em>

_So I'm not moving,_  
><em>I'm not moving<em>

_Policeman says "son you can't stay here"_  
><em>I said, "there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year"<em>  
><em>Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows<em>  
><em>If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go<em>

_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
><em>And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be<em>  
><em>Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet<em>  
><em>And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street<em>

_So I'm not moving,_  
><em>I'm not moving<em>  
><em>I'm not moving,<em>  
><em>I'm not moving<em>

_People talk about the guy_  
><em>Who's waiting on a girl, ohhh..<em>  
><em>There are no holes in his shoes<em>  
><em>But a big hole in his world, ohhh..<em>

_Maybe I'll get famous_  
><em>As the man who can't be moved<em>  
><em>And maybe you wont mean to<em>  
><em>But you'll see me on the news<em>

_And you'll come running to the corner_  
><em>Cause you'll know it's just for you<em>  
><em>I'm the man who can't be moved<em>  
><em>I'm the man who can't be moved<em>

_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
><em>And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be<em>  
><em>Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet<em>  
><em>And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street<em>

_So I'm not moving,_  
><em>(Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me)<em>  
><em>I'm not moving<em>  
><em>(And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be)<em>  
><em>I'm not moving,<em>  
><em>(Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet)<em>  
><em>I'm not moving<em>  
><em>(And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street) <em>

_Going Back to the corner where I first saw you_  
><em>Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move<em>


End file.
